


Kiss Cam

by jordsy91



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kiss cam, Tumblr: fuckyeahdarcylewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordsy91/pseuds/jordsy91
Summary: When Ian ignores Darcy for his phone, what's a girl to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the shiniestqueen's kiss cam fic, and the viral video/gif of a guy rejecting his gf on kiss cam. Written on my phone, unbetaed. Sorry.

Half time starts just as Darcy returns to her seat. She hands Ian a drink he barely looks at as he texts furiously on his phone. She suppresses a huff and she settles between him and Bucky. She keeps a beer for herself, and hands out more beers to Bucky and Steve, the former of which is glaring holes through her inattentive boyfriend. Jane scoots past them, oblivious to the exchange. She hands out hot dogs to the guys, and hands Thor his very own tray of beers before sitting next to him, a few seats down from Darcy.

Darcy would be kinda pissed at Ian's behavior, if they had actually paid for tickets - Tony was to thank for their awesome seats. But as it was, she was pretty irritated that he hadn't even been making an effort. She understood that he wasn't into sports, but when he had argued that he should be invited to the game - going so far as to throw a bit of a fit, really -she had assumed that he was going to actually be mentally present.

He continued tapping away on his phone, talking to god-knows-who, and she rolled her eyes. Looking for a distraction from her shitty boyfriends shitty behaviour, she looked up to the jumbotron. The kiss cam was starting, that was always fun.

She heard Bucky mutter to Steve, and focused her attention to them. She heard in snippets, over the cheering crowd. "Manners.. wouldn't know how to treat a lady if..."

Steve nods in agreement with whatever Bucky said, throwing Ian a glare uncharacteristic of his usual cheerful, if sarcastic manner.

Her mood dropped as if someone had thrown a cold, wet blanket over her. Bucky was right. Ian wasn't a bad guy, but he was a terrible boyfriend. And her friends were starting to notice. She's tried to break it off with him a few times already, but he refused to take the message, insisting that couples fought and that theirs was a relationship worth working on.

Darcy hates confrontation, almost more than she hates having an average boyfriend. So she stays, for now. She couldn't handle the office drama of it all if they separated, and she knows that when they do break up, it won't be amicable.  He works for Jane now, rather than her, having graduated beyond title of "intern" to a research assistant. It would sting, if Darcy didn't have her own studies in her own field. Ian doesn't hesitate to remind her that Poly-Sci isn't a "real science" every time she interjects with helpful hints during their brainstorming sessions.

That stings a little.

She shakes the thought off, turning her gaze back to the screen to see a cute elderly couple share a chaste kiss. She cheers right along with the crowd, wondering if she'll ever be so lucky to find a lasting love like the obviously smitten pair have. The screen changes, and she's startled to see herself on it, her and Ian framed by a tacky, glittering love heart.

She taps Ian immediately. 

"Babe!" She says hastily, shaking his arm when he doesn't respond. He holds up a finger, motioning for her to wait.

She taps him again, more insistently, and receives only a grunt in response.

"Ian! We're on the kiss cam!" She says again, face growing red with the shame of being publicly ignored, rejected by her own boyfriend. The crowd grows restless, and she can practically feel Bucky's angry indignation radiating behind her back.

"Mmhmm." Ian grunts again, handing her his beer so he can text faster. She wonders what is so important right now that he would be ignoring her. She's not normally one for snooping, but she's embarrassed and angry, so she looks at his phone screen. Her stomach drops with anger. He's texting his ex. No.. he's sexting her. Ian turns the phone screen away from her like he's been burned, looking up at her for the first time in an hour.

It takes a split second for Darcy to make up her mind on how best to approach the situation, and she thinks Nat would be proud of her petty revenge. First, she dumps Ian's beer over his head (she hopes it breaks his phone). Then, she turns to Bucky, who raises an eyebrow in askance. She shrugs, nodding at him, and his hands are cupping her face.

He presses his lips to hers, and the crowd goes fucking _wild_. She hears Ian sputtering angrily behind her, but can't bring herself to fucking care, deepening the kiss. It felt so fucking good dumping that beer on his head, but kissing Bucky feels even better. She hears Steve laughing, and it makes her smile into Bucky's mouth. 

She doesn't think Ian could possibly mistake it this time, and feels lighter having dumped his assistant. She'll deal with the fallout at work later. She pulls away from Bucky, still grinning wildly, to find his matching smile. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Ian shouts at her, and Darcy vaguely notices that they're still on the screen. He's dripping wet, and red with anger. The commentators must be having a field day with this. Oh well, she shrugs. It's his turn to feel embarrassed. 

Bucky's hands never leave her as he looks over her shoulder, directly at Ian. He levels his best glare at him, and Ian backs down, if only slightly.

"The lady's made her decision. Get lost, Boothby." He says, and Ian storms off.

She kisses him again, and the crowd goes wild.


End file.
